Insensitive explosive compositions are often physical mixtures of a high explosive compound embedded in a matrix of a polymeric binder (see, for example: Lund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,649 “Insensitive High Performance Explosive Compositions”; Doll et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,998 “Reduced Sensitivity Melt-Cast Explosives”; Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,283, “Low Sensitivity Explosive Compositions”; Muller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,527, “Process for the Production of Desensitized Explosives”; all incorporated by reference herein). The mixture of explosive and binder is typically a physical mixture that relies on relatively weak forces for adhesion between the explosive and the binder.